There has been known an image processing device that can add an annotation to an annotation target (an object to which to add an annotation) included in an image. As such an image processing device, for example, there have been known an image processing device that displays an annotation inputted by a user in a position in an image designated by the user and an image processing device that changes the display position of an annotation displayed in an image to a position designated by a user.